


Diner confessions

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas has a question about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner confessions

Cas was sitting at the table in their motel room, looking at some information book. Sam was out interviewing people for the case they were on and told Cas and Dean to stay back. Dean sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes taking turns looking at the screen and over at Cas.

"Hey."

Cas looked over at Dean.

  
"You wanna go grab something to eat?" Cas looked back down at his book, and then back over at Dean.

"I could go for some food." He smiled.

So they got in the Impala and Dean drove them to a diner a couple miles down the road. Cas stole glances at Dean in their way over there. Dean didn't notice, he was busy singing along to some ACDC song that was playing.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked in. It was a seat yourself place, so Dean chose a booth and he scooted into the one that was against the wall. Cas sat down next to him. Dean looked over and have him a puzzling look, "Uh, Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You know there's another side over there, right?

"Yes I know. But I wanted to sit here."

  
Dean nodded and pulled out the menu, looking over its contents.

"Hey boys! What can I get you today?"

  
Cas looked at Dean, as if saying "you go first"

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, and a beer."

"Alright. And for you sugar?" Cas looked over at the waitress, "I'll have the same." The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen to put in their orders.

Cas looked over at Dean. Making Dean shift under his stare.

"Dude, stop staring at me like that. It's weird."

"I am sorry." Cas said, a slight sadness in his voice. He stared down at his hands.

"Hey, it's okay man." Dean patted Cas on his back.

Once their food came, they spent the rest of the lunch eating and talking about random topics. Dean did most of the talking. Making comments about sports, or telling Cas a story about Sam.

Dean had just finished his slice of pie, and they were waiting for the waitress to come around with the check.

"Dean." Cas said, a seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Dean turned towards Cas, his back against the wall behind him.

"Can I ask you something?" Cas looked down at his hands, which were sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, of course." Dean waved his hand, gesturing Cas to ask him.

"Humans," Cas said, quieter than he expected, "They. When they're in love. They kiss the person they love, yes?" He looked up shyly at Dean.

"Uh, yeah. I guess that's how it-" he got cut off with lips pushed onto his.

He was surprised, of course. His best friend was kissing him. And then he realized that he had stopped, and was sitting back in his spot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things weird." Cas was looking at his hands again.

"Hey." Dean whispered. Cas still looked at his hands.

Dean scooted closer to Cas, lifting his chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"You didn't make anything weird."

Cas gave him, a look of relief. And then Dean kissed him. Cas sank into the kiss. They didn't get too much into before Dean pulled away.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dean whispered in Cas's ear. Cas nodded and Dean scooted him out of the booth. He threw 30 dollars on the table, and they were off.


End file.
